Takahashi Yukihiro
|jpname = 高橋 幸宏 |birthdate = |birthplace = Meguro, Tokyo, Japan |label = SEVEN SEAS/King Records ￥・E・N/Alfa Records T・E・N・T/Pony Canyon Records Agent Compoundio Consipio Records Toshiba EMI |agency = Hinz Music |zodiac = |occupation = Musician, Producer, Singer-Songwriter, Composer, Arranger |genre = J-Pop, J-Rock, New Music/City Pop, Techno/Electronic |image = Takahashi_Yukihiro.jpg }} is a Japanese musician, producer, and a singer-songwriter. Discography Singles *1978.06.21 C'EST SI BON (セ・シ・ボン) *1980.06.21 Ongaku Satsujin (音楽殺人) *1980.12.05 Kanashiki Blue Collar Worker (悲しきブルーカラーワーカー) *1983.01.01 ARE YOU RECEIVING ME? *1983.06.25 Zencho (前兆) *1985.04.25 「4-Gatsu no Sakana」Theme Song -Poisson D'avril (「四月の魚」テーマソング -Poisson D'avril) *1986.08.21 Weekend *1988.11.09 Look of Love *1990.02.15 1% no Kankei (1%の関係) *1990.11.14 X'MAS DAY IN THE NEXT LIFE *1991.02.20 Ai wa Tsuyoi stronger than iron (愛はつよい stronger than iron) *1991.11.27 Genki nara ureshii ne (元気ならうれしいね) *1992.03.18 Sutekina Hito (素敵な人) *1994.10.19 Aozora (青空) *1995.04.18 Seiippai no Hohoemi (精一杯の微笑み) *1995.09.27 Saenai Kimochi (さえない気持ち) *1996.10.16 Namonai Renai (名もない恋愛) *1997.06.18 Te wo no baseba 〜A touch of Love〜 (手をのばせば 〜A touch of Love〜) Digital Singles *2000.06.16 A DOG SMILED *2006.03.01 BMBPRM/EP *2006.06.07 BMBATSG/EP Collaboration Singles *1986.02.21 STAY CLOSE (Takahashi Yukihiro & Steve Jansen) *1995.04.28 WATERMELON (Featuring Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra) *2011.04.11 THE BURNING PLAIN (Tei Towa with Takahashi Yukihiro ＆ Mizuhara Kiko) *2013.06.19 RADIO (Tei Towa with Takahashi Yukihiro ＆ Tamashiro Tina) *2014.09.03 Split Spirit ( & METAFIVE) Studio Albums *1978.06.21 Saravah! (サラヴァ！) *1980.06.21 Ongaku Satsujin (音楽殺人) *1981.06.21 NEUROMANTIC *1982.06.21 WHAT, ME WORRY? *1983.08.25 Bara-iro no Ashita (薔薇色の明日) *1984.11.10 WILD & MOODY *1985.11.01 Once A Fool,... *1986.08.21 ...Only When I Laugh *1988.11.16 EGO *1990.04.04 BROADCAST FROM HEAVEN *1991.03.20 A Day In The Next Life *1992.03.18 Life Time, Happy Time *1994.11.16 MR. YT *1995.10.25 Fate Of Gold *1996.11.13 Portrait With No Name *1997.09.19 A Sigh of Ghost *1998.03.18 A Ray Of Hope *1999.10.20 The Dearest Fool *2006.03.15 BLUE MOON BLUE *2009.03.11 Page By Page *2013.07.17 Life Anew Live Albums *1984.01.25 tIME aND pLACE *1991.08.23 a night in the next LIFE *1998.09.18 Run After You Yukihiro Takahashi Live 1998 *2009.03.11 A Night in The Next Life -Perfect Premium Discs- *2014.07.23 TECHNO RECITAL *2015.08.23 HEART OF HURT LIVE 2014 ～Seas Of Seeds Tribute Albums *1991.09.21 YUKIHIRO TAKAHASHI IN THE '90S THE DAVID LORD REMIX WITH THE HIDDEN HAND OF PETER HAMMILL *2012.08.08 RED DIAMOND 〜Tribute to Yukihiro Takahashi〜 Cover Album *1993.01.27 Heart of Hurt Best Hits Albums *1985.11.28 The Brand New Day *1993.05.21 The Best Way *1995.06.07 I'm Not In Love. The Best Of Yukihiro Takahashi 1988 - 1995 *1998.02.25 Takahashi Yukihiro Collection SNGLES & MORE 1988 - 1996 *1999.06.17 colors best of yt cover tracks vol.1 *1999.07.07 colors best of yt cover tracks vol.2 *2002.11.20 A Dog Smiled *2009.03.11 Turning The Pages Of Life ALFA Years 1981 - 1985 *2009.03.11 Turning The Pages Of Life EMI Years 1988 - 1996 Other/Soundtracks *1985.04.25 4-Gatsu no Sakana - Poisson D'avril (四月の魚 - Poisson D'avril) *1987.05.21 La Pensee *1991.08.23 Gaku no Bouken (ガクの冒険) *1992.01.25 Umi・Sora・Sango no Iitsutae (うみ・そら・さんごのいいつたえ) *1993.08.30 Ahiru no uta ga Kikoete kuru yo (あひるのうたがきこえてくるよ) *1996.11.10 Shizukana Ayashii gogo ni (しずかなあやしい午後に) *1996.12.10 The Show vol.6 Yohji Yamamoto Collection Music Discography appearing in GARO Sadistic Mika Band sadistics Yellow Magic Orchestra SKETCH SHOW pupa METAFIVE TV Appearances External Links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Soloists Category:Male Category:Gemini Category:Producer Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:New Music Category:J-Pop Category:J-Rock Category:ElectroPop Category:June Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:King Records Category:People from Tokyo Category:1952 Births Category:1978 Debuts Category:GARO Member Category:Sadistic Mika Band Member Category:Sadistics Member Category:YMO Member Category:SKETCH SHOW Member Category:Pupa Member Category:METAFIVE Member Category:Male Soloists